


Blue Rose

by NiKaTaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, Sad, happyending, heartful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: When the one you love diesall hope is gone~but some storiesstill can have a happy endingone you never might have thought of~because sometimes there is a love that knows no bound~





	Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

> #MalecForever  
just believe me

So that would be it? He didn’t become very old. But for a Shadowhunter to die in the 50ties was a good age to reach. Something he clearly had to thank his husband for. Alec sighed. The only thing he regretted was that he wasn’t there now. But you could never know when death would hit you. You are never prepared to go because there isn’t a right time to die. Alec gulped down the iron taste of his blood. The rain washed away most of what he lost on the street. It was cold, but he knew it didn’t come from the rain alone. You might never know when death will come to you, but you feel when it is there. And Alec could feel it now. He never thought it would felt like this. He actually never thought about it. And now it wouldn’t take long anymore. He already couldn’t feel the pain anymore.

When the demon stroked him, he was already alone. He had never felt more alone than now. His Parabatai had died a while ago and it had changed him. He had stepped back from his position as Inquisitor and had let Izzy taken over. He had the urge to go out in the field again. Magnus had been able to settle him down a bit but he just needed something to do. Feeling useful but without too much time to think. He had nearly begged his sister to lead this mission. But they had wrong information. They should have chased a greater demon, but then got chased by a Warlock who controlled not only the one greater demon they knew about. All his Shadowhunters died. They left him here to die. He wished he could have reached someone. But his Stele was gone and his phone died. He wished some of them where here. Izzy… his sister … Magnus… the one and only men he ever truly loved. The tear that rolled down his cheek would be unseen, hidden between the cold drops of rain.

“I am sorry.” He whispered when his vision started to get darker. He couldn’t hold on to life any longer.

>>That’s it.<< his inner voice told him, when he heard a familiar voice.

“Alec!”

It couldn’t be real. His husband was way too far away and very busy lately.

“You used to call me Alexander. I loved that.” He mumbled to the illusion it has to be.

“I still do and always will do, my Alexander.” The words let Alec smile weakly.

“But now hold still.”

He could feel the strong, warm arm of his husband around him and how he got pulled onto his legs.

“I’ll forever love you… Magn~…”

The magic in the Warlocks hand died, when it couldn’t reach Alec anymore.

“No… Alec… Alexander…”

He tried again.

“Don’t you dare die on me!”

He tried again and again and again. Not even a flicker came out of his hand anymore. You can’t heal death. His cry of pain filled the dark, empty streets of New York, when his hope died.

Magnus had brought Alec’s body back at some point. He had quit his job shortly after. Leaving their home and everything that reminded him of Alec behind, everything besides their rings. He hunted down the Warlock and his demons. Asmodeus would have been proud of him. But nothing lowered his pain. Nothing could or ever would fill this hole in his heart. It would never heal. He told himself sometimes, that he should be happy about the long time they had, that he always knew this day would come. It always felt like a lie.

** _Years Later_ **

Lost in thoughts Magnus walked down the streets of New York. It was the day his husband died years ago. He came here every year to the small side street and placed a rose at the point where he died. It wasn’t a normal rose, he enchanted them every time. Cobalt blue in color and instead of dying it stayed one year before it started to whiter. Before it happened he came here to take them and place another. He sent his biddings to whoever would listen. It helped him to think about Alec, to be near him and to remember. He never wanted to forget him, no matter how much it hurt, but he couldn’t take the pain every single day of the year. It would have broken him. So he made up this little ritual to honor him, to be with him, to stay sane. To never lose what he lost years ago forever.

Biting his lip he silently walked into the side street, like always. His hand moved without a thought to took the old rose from a little ring he had placed into the wall, when he only touched air. His eyes followed to see what he already knew. There was no rose anymore.

“No.” Panicking he looked around, but there was nothing. Magnus heart set out for a moment. This couldn’t be. This one thing was all that kept him steadied. The only thing that kept him from doing something drastic. The one thing why he was able to keep his promise to Alec. Why he was still here in this world.

Headless he stormed out of the small side street. The next second he got pushed to the ground.

“Sorry!” a young man shouted, looking back to the street he must have come from. Magnus could hear the shouting of the pursuer.

“I…” the young man started when he tried to decide if he would have time to help Magnus up or if he should better run.

“I am really sorry. I gotta go.” With these words he ran off leaving the stunned Warlock on the ground. His mouth still opened only one word slipped out after an endless time.

“Alec~”

The young man had looked exactly like his husband. The black cloth, the dark messy hair, he even had the same hazel eyes with the mixed look of bravery and caring, protective but hunted.

“This can’t be.” Magnus gulped, when his heart started to beat faster.

“No. It’s not him. It’s only projection. It’s not real. That would be wrong. I can’t. I… I would never betray you, Alexander.” Taking his husbands ring he always caries around his neck in one hand he closed his eyes to calm down.

He could hear some people passing by, shouting behind the young man, chasing him.

“We will catch you! You will pay! Traitor!”

Magnus looked after them and shook away his shiver, when he stood up. They were five and the young man was alone.

“It’s not betrayal to help a person in need.” He told himself. Even that this wasn’t his Alec, nor would he ever wanted to replace his husband, he still was himself. The Warlock who helps people.

“Be the man Alexander would want you to be. The man he fell in love with.” He whispered to himself. Then he started to run. Only because it would hurt to see this man, he just couldn’t bear to let him get hurt.

They caught him in a dead end.

“You will die for what you did.”

“Right! You will never be able to tell someone.”

The young man got ready when the first guy already came for him. He got hit by his fist, but ducked the second swing. Fighting back with some well placed punches. The first got down shortly after. He took the second one with a throw over his shoulder. Kneeling down over him he pinned him down.

“Stay back!” he shouted, his fist like a thread over him.

They didn’t listen. He only had time to knock him out before two others grabbed him. Pinning him to the next wall, the third one slowly walked to him. A knife blinked in the small light of the street lamps when he grabbed it tighter with his hand. It clattered to the ground the next moment. Blue sparks of magic blinked around his hand. Before they even know what happened more sparks flickered around their bodies and send them to the ground in an electric vibe, leaving the young man unharmed. They would sleep a long while and awake with a huge headache after.

The young man looked surprised but above all impressed.

“Well done.” It came from him.

“More like medium-rare.” His mouth reacted before he could think about it. Their eyes met the next moment and left Magnus speechless for the next second. The young man came over to him, never breaking the eye contact and definitive more breathless than he should have been from the fight.

“I am… Alec.” He said, his eyes lost in Magnus’s.

“No. No you are not!” The Warlock said the next moment shaking his head. Turning he ran off. This was too much.

Magnus hid in the next side street, unable to move further. Crushing against the wall with his back he lost it. All this had to be a joke. He shivered. Tears ran endless from his eyes.

“I miss you. I miss you so much, my Alexander.”

He never thought he could miss someone so much. That his heart would break every time he thought of him and what he had lost with him. Like every time he woke up from a beautiful dream with his husband in an empty bed.

His eyes starred at the shaking hands of his. Pain squeezed his heart when he uncovered the top of this waking nightmare. The rose, he had lost it. His vision blurred. He wouldn’t be able to create a new one. Not tonight.

He didn’t know how long he sat there but it was still night when he stood up and started to walk. His feet found his way back to the place where their apartment once was placed, before he had brought it with them to Alicante. He didn’t want to be here. Looking up there still was a balcony like theirs up there. He sighed. He probably should portal to the other side of the earth, like he usually did after his visit in New York. But he needed to place the rose, to do what he had come for. Better tomorrow than never.

“Are you following me?” a well known voice came to his ear from behind him. He didn’t turn, unable to look into the eyes of this Alec again.

“I live here.”

“You do?”

“I… I mean I lived here… years ago.”

“Oh… I understand. That must be why you look so familiar.”

Magnus gulped and turned to him. Inspecting the young man, he noticed that there was not a single difference he could spot to his husband. None, except for the runes. He sighted. How stupid of him to get his hope up for one second.

“Strange~” the young man said nearly silently. He caught his breath for a moment, before he found his voice again.

“Why… why did you say that I can’t be Alec?”

Magnus softly shook his head putting up a smile when he looked back to this Alec.

“You looked familiar, but it is just a coincidence that you also have the same name. You can’t be him.” His smile looked sad the young man thought.

“He would have never stolen from or betrayed or whatever you did to this guys that followed you. He was the honest person I knew.”

“But you wouldn’t judge me.”

“No.”

“But you wouldn’t believe me, if I told you that not everything is like it seems.”

“Actually, I know that’s the case so I kinda do believe.”

“So you wouldn’t be surprised if I tell you, that I am honest, but they aren’t?”

Magnus looked up not understanding were the young man wanted to go with this.

“It’s odd to say this, but … you are confusing me.”

The young man starred at him for a short moment, his mouth opened to speak but he didn’t.

“Uhm… I.. what was I am going to say?”

Magnus smile got a bit more honest, but the smile the Alec gave him back let him melt.

“You were about to tell me, why you are honest.” He answered after a while, calling his rising heartbeat to calm down.

“I am an undercover cop. They noticed it that is why they called me a traitor.”

The Warlock couldn’t as to smile.

“My husband would have loved that.”

The young man looked to him nearly shocked and then fast aside.

“Can I get you a drink?” it came out of his mouth before he stopped himself. Letting his eyes wander back to the man he didn’t even know the name of. “I mean. I usually don’t do something like this. But you seem lost and I don’t know… as if you could use a drink.”

“I would love that.” Magnus answered but then let his head sank. “But I shouldn’t. I am sorry.”

He placed his hands down on his side and turned.

He had only walked away some steps when he heard the other mans word again.

“I dreamt of you.”

Magnus stopped.

“How can I dream of you when I never met you before?”

He looked over his shoulder back to him, only turning half way.

“What did you dream?” It wasn’t what he wanted to ask. He didn’t want to ask anything. He wanted to tell him he just shouldn’t think about it anymore.

Alec came nearer and looked at him. Shy but still going through with it, he raised his hand to his cheek.

“Your eyes.” He said the voice of his Alec that always had weakened him.

“They were golden cat eyes.” The young man slowly got lost in the eyes that now shown in front of him, when Magnus glamour fell from him.

“They are beautiful.” He whispered.

The Warlock shivered, letting out a confused sighed.

“How…”

Before Magnus could speak another word, he felt the lips of the young man on his. They felt the same. He kissed the same, longing but still soft. Magnus wanted nothing more to kiss him back, so he did, losing his strength to resist for only a little moment then he broke the kiss.

“I can’t…” he said silently and stepped back.

“Magnus~”

Alec softly grabbed his arm to hold him back from running.

“What did you just say?” Magnus asked in shock. He had never told him his name.

The young man smiled softly.

“That weren’t dreams, right? They are memories. I remember us.” Softly Alec took his hands in his.

“I remember this.” He stroke over the ring with his thumb. “And that our love knows no bound.”

Magnus gasped.

“I remember you. Magnus Bane. The man that forever will be in my heart. The husband, I’ll love forever.”

“I never had the chance to say it back.” Soft he squeezed the hands of his love. “But how?”

Alec shrugged his shoulder.

“I don’t know how. And it still is blurry in my mind. But with every time I lay my eyes on you. With every touch and the nearer I am you, the more comes back. I am and always was Alexander Gideon Lightwood and now I am whole again. Magnus Bane, will you stay with me in this life too?”

Magnus sighted in relieve, stepping a little closer and taking his husbands face in his hands.

“Forever and in every life that follows. I will always love you, Alexander.”

Alec smirked.

“I love when you call me that.”

Magnus smirked too.

“I know.” He only whispered against his lips, before they kissed again. This time he didn’t stop his heartbeat from rising. And their soft giggles in this kiss filled streets of New York with the tale of their never ending love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
and let me know what you think in a commy below ^_^ 
> 
> I still think about another story to see how it would go on or what Alec would be in the next life they will have  
and how they will met there...
> 
> let me know if I should


End file.
